


Short, Sweet, and Simple

by ToonyWrites



Category: overwatch
Genre: Along with characters, Drabbles, F/M, tags to be updated
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 04:03:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11119527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToonyWrites/pseuds/ToonyWrites
Summary: As the title says! Please Read the first chapter and enjoy the rest!





	1. What's this about?

Hello and Salutations readers!

Toony here with something different. Nothing bad at all really; just the opposite. I wanted to go ahead and make this a bunch of small drabbles about Reader (that's you, you beautiful person) and McCree! When I say "drabble" I mean some of these will be very short. Some of these will be what if situations between you two in a domestic environment, so if in the future you yourselves have any request feel free to message me on my tumblr: @toonytoontoo2 . 

On that note, I wanted to express a concern of mine lately here in the McCree tag. Many authors have been inspired to write about r*pe, which they have the right to and I still respect them. However, I have been seeing it as a growing trend and it disturbs me quite a bit, to be honest. Truthfully, these authors have inspired me to write lightly. By lightly, I mean write something on more of the sweet side. This is NOT in any way me somehow "getting back" or "calling out" those who choose to write about that subject, I just want to write for more of a balance. Write a piece that I want readers to enjoy when they aren't looking for something graphic. 

That being said, I do hope you enjoy these next few chapters and that all of you reading this have a day as beautiful as yourselves.

With love  
-Toony


	2. Laundry Day

Laundry day. One of McCree's favorite days every couple of weeks. The one day where he knew that we could expect no one to come over and to be inside all day. The one day he could just laze around in his boxer briefs without a care and without me scolding him. On top of all of that he got to watch me go around the house in just a silk bath robe and slippers. Truly, he loved laundry day. The process of cleaning the clothes was split between us: We separate them into piles, he washes them, I dry them, and together we fold them and put the clothes away respectively. The reason it's an all day chore is because McCree can't stop being....well McCree. He likes to touch and be close, which is fine when we aren't folding the clothes. However, of course, he can't help himself. Often times I'm amazed at how often that man's sex drive can take any moment or chore and make it twice as long to complete. Nonetheless, the clothes are all cleaned by the end of the day so I'm happy and he got to fulfill his desire for me multiple times so he's happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See told ya it would be short! Anywho, this was an old piece that a friend of mine wanted me to do real quick as an exercise.
> 
> More to come soon!


	3. Christmas Mishap

McCree trying to decorate the house for the first time in one day while I'm at work because I worked so hard last year. I come home and the poor man is covered in tinsel and lights while the kitchen is a nightmare, a tell tale sign of him trying to bake. To add the icing on the cake, our two dogs end up knocking over the tree, breaking what ornaments were already on there. I just put my stuff down and go take a long bath. After my bath, McCree is slowly and sadly detangling himself from the mess, thinking that I'm furious with him. I give him a soft smile, put on his favorite Christmas music, and dance with him in the mess that is our living room. We spend the rest of the evening cleaning up together while I giving him tips and tricks to baking classing sugar cookies and hot coco. The next day we got to the market to buy new decorations and do a little ice skating. Coming home, we hang lights outside of our house, then while McCree cooks dinner, I redecorate the living room. In the end we snuggle up on the couch and I finally show him the first hobbit movie with Shibi in my lap and Sushi in his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shibi and Sushi are two Japanese shiba inus that may or may not appear in more chapters!


End file.
